All I ever wanted
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: Dedicated to Valentines day. Aerrow slips into darkness and starts feeling a certain way about the crystal specialist. Too bad she's taken, but by whom? Or was he hallucinating all along?


**Enjoy...**

**Warning: Language, OOC, sexual content, violence...**

* * *

><p><strong>All I ever wanted<strong>

* * *

><p>Piper started cleaning up her lab happily, eyes shining with glee, she closed her eyes as the soothing air brushed her chocolate skin and danced around her dark blue spikes. Two arms wrap securely around her slim waist. Lips glided across her neck, she moaned softly as his fingers expertly danced on her skin and body.<p>

She turned around and met the soft lips of her boyfriend, her eyes closed and her hands firmly pressing against the desk behind her. She wanted to tangle her hands in his fine soft hair, but, her hands were already dirty with the layers of dirt and dust she'd been trying to get rid of.

Something seemed a bit odd about the way his lips moved against hers, the warm wet feeling of his tongue rubbing hers and trying to pin it down below his, it was so foreign... yet so delicious.

She felt his hands sneak inside her shirt, stocking her chocolate skin, awkwardly yet with such gentleness beneath his touch. She moaned unconsciously as his other hand slipped inside the waste-band of her panties and started stroking her there, pleasure building between them. His lips left hers to dip between the hollow of her slender neck, he started nipping on the skin there and licking, kissing her flesh with tenderness.

"Oh... Aerrow..." She felt him tense on her body, their gentle rocking slowing in pace.

Piper finally opened her orange eyes, shock written across her features as she realized that this boy wasn't her boyfriend, not at all. She bunched up the front of his top, anxiety and remorse surging through her, she looked at him pleadingly as if asking why he would trick her like this. Piper liked being kissed with her eyes closed and for him to take advantage of that was low. Why didn't she see it? Why didn't she feel the difference? It couldn't be that difficult to decipher. Or was it that he was just as good as Aerrow?

She just hoped she could muster up the courage and untangle herself from this boy before something even worse happened, like, Aerrow walking in.

"Hey, Piper? Do you think our next date could be on-" Aerrow gasped as he took in the scene.

His fists clenched, green eyes ablaze with fury, he took a step forward towards them as he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" He spoke through clenched teeth. "Piper... What... Why?"

Piper removed herself from the male above her, eyes widened with surprise and fear, her shaken form ultimately felt small against the two boys. "Aerrow, I'm so sorry... I- I didn't know it was him, I-I thought-"

"You thought what?" Aerrow cut her off abruptly.

"I didn't know it was him, I knew you were the only one and-"

"You mean, you made out with him and his hands were under your skirt, you thought it was me?"

"Relax man, I thought you would be cool with it."

"Cool with it?" The redhead exploded

"No guy would be 'cool' with seeing their girlfriend getting it on with some other guy in front of them! What kind of friend are you?"

"A friend that's interested in your girlfriend. She's gorgeous, I know I could do better, I could give her more than you could ever."

"What more can you possibly offer?" Aerrow challenged.

"A lot more than this."

"Don't push it." The redhead clenched his fists tighter, knuckles turning white, he approached his friend, their eyes leveled.

The two were already facing each other, a hairs breath between them, electricity sparking between them both.

"Don't you ever touch her again." The Sky knight emphasized each word.

"Or what? You're going to make me do more chores? Take away my guitar?"

"What's gotten into you?"

Piper stood in the background sinking with blow of words, fresh tears streaming down her face, her hands trembling and body shaking.

"Please, Stop." she whimpered.

"What's gotten into you? We're friends!"

"Aerrow, you can't always have everything you want. If I want her, I'm gonna get her."

"She doesn't want you, or even like you for that matter."

"She liked it, Aerrow." He chuckled. "Didn't you hear her moan in ecstasy when I touched her, kissed her. I would've made love to her if you hadn't showed up with your petty self-"

A shove started the physical struggle, then worsened with a punch, two punches, then a headlock struggle. Piper was frozen with fear, she had always set peace between the boys whenever they had a fight, and now that she was the cause of it all, she felt weak and helpless.

She finally got back to her senses when Aerrow pulled out his blades an threatened the blonde.

"Aerrow! No!"

It was already too late.

* * *

><p>Piper stood in front of the council, hands clasped together with the boy next to her, she was smiling even if the situation wasn't worth smiling about.<p>

Stork shook his head, muttering things under his breath continuously with a layer of anxiety.

"I knew it, those worms were gonna get to him one day and lead him to his slow excruciatingly painful rotting, Why... Why must we be doomed?"

"Take him away!" As they dragged Aerrow away, his body thrashing violently, he screamed for them to let him go and see his girlfriend.

He saw at the corner of his eyes, Piper and Finn share a passionate kiss before they walked away together. She rubbed the blonde's arm, which was in a cast, and smiled genuinely at him.

"I knew it..."

He was left alone, buried in an abyss that engulfed him to the core.

* * *

><p>Aerrow woke up panting, his eyes bloodshot, body sweating and sore.<p>

"Aerrow, ya ok buddy?" Finn asked as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Out of reflex, Aerrow slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Aerrow, relax man, it's me, Finn. You ok?"

"Ya, what happened?" Aerrow rubbed his sore temples, looking around to see everything where they were suppose to be.

"I just asked you what you were planning for valentines day and you just spaced out..." Finn raised a curious eyebrow as he stood up across from the Sky knight. "I don't know."

"Whatever." Aerrow muttered.

"So, you gonna tell me what you're gonna do next week? Even my buddy Junko is hitting the bar for some ladies, kind hearts get kind women."

Aerrow didn't even hear what the sharpshooter had to say, all he thought about was this horrible nightmare, he was furious.

Aerrow didn't have romantic feelings for Piper whatsoever, at least he didn't think he did, he thought of her as a best friend. He did notice her of course, it was only of lust though, she was a girl or a woman or whatever you called them at sixteen, she was grown up and had a figure like those girls in the erotic magazines Finn used to read... Until he started dating her.

God, he said he was happy for them, genuinely, no matter how mushy they were or even their heated arguments that always turned out into hugs and kisses and loving moments, he was still happy that they found each other.

It wasn't like those two had never gotten along before, they were just a little on and off sometimes, and almost too soon after the fall of Cyclonia, they were getting along fine like they were never before, Finn started agreeing with her more, he never entered her room without permission, he even made the team breakfast! Aerrow had pinched himself thrice.

When the gifted Sky Knight got a little curious, he started questioning Stork about any mysterious bugs or infections lurking around the condor, and then Junko about the meals he had recently cooked... Nothing. Even Radarr's snooping failed.

One day he asked for a partner to go on a little mission to tropica, they all volunteered to go of course, but Aerrow wanted to keep a low profile after what had happened with their nemesis. There was no need to preserve their most perfect items for the deadliest fight. Both of them approached him together and convinced him that he needed rest after all he'd done to save them and Atmos. Aerrow didn't say anything, he let them go, watching their every move.

He set his skimmer on autopilot and followed them, soundlessly. Disturbingly, Finn and Piper went on one skimmer, she held him by the waist and the two laughed as they rushed through the clouds. Aerrow felt a small smile crawling to his lips at that, he was proud, but he didn't want to remember anymore...

Piper had been his best friend for as long as he can remember, she had been through everything with him, and seeing her off with no other than Finn... it hadn't hurt... until now. He was about to lose a best friend. Or a possible lover.

Maybe he did feel something for his childhood friend, maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he should've made a move on her a long time ago and save himself from going through this.

Damn it!

He got back to reality when Finn sat beside him, a confident smirk on his face, he listened to the blonde hoping to forget about his nightmare and Piper.

"But of course you don't have to answer that cause we know you're gonna be off on some adventure Atmos knows where."

"Possibly." Aerrow smiled, loving the little time they were having together... as friends.

"Wanna know about Piper and I?"

"Shoot." Aerrow grinned, one that came off as fake.

"We are going to the new terra we discovered two weeks ago. She doesn't know what I'm planning yet but she should expect what's coming. We've been dating for seven months now and what better day to take it to the next level than Valentines day?"

"Look, Finn, don't start giving me details about your sex life." Aerrow found himself busy picking at the emblem on his clothes.

"Come on, we're both guys here, humans have needs and feelings. Don't tell me you don't?"

"Well... I... Uh..."

"I wasn't actually talking about sex anyway, you perv." Finn smirked. "We've already done that since I can remember... It was on our first month anniversary. Special, soon, but special. She made me a man. Anyway, I was thinking about the next level, like... Marriage? I'm not sure but I think we're too young for that kind of commitment."

"You had sex, what more commitment do you want?"

"You know girls-"

"Actually, I don't." Aerrow muttered, slightly defeated. If Finn was about to propose... His chances of getting the girl would be completely crushed... Not that there was any left.

"I knew it, it all makes sense to me now!" Finn threw his hands up on the air, standing on his feet to look at the sky knight.

"What makes sense?"

"All those connections with all these guys, you spacing out and staring at me, following Piper and I... You-"

"I don't like where you're getting at Finn." Aerrow struggled to keep his voice intact, he knew that Finn was about to bust him. He don't hide it well enough. He didn't use the correct tactics. Now, the sharpshooter was looking at him with those big blue eyes... Damn it!

"It's ok though, I won't freak. In fact, I can help you.. get some you know."

"Look, Finn, whatever it is... I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. I'm just a little tired and-"

"Aerrow buddy, Stork has the same problem so maybe you two can.. I don't know..."

Aerrow turned pale. Not only was he wanting Piper, but Stork was too? What the hell was Finn even implying? Oh God... No... Please.

"Piper wouldn't mind it if you guys opened up to her and do stuff. I've made her do stuff and she agrees so this is like any other problem... I mean, I'm fine with it, I'm sure Junko would understand the situation too." Finn noticed Aerrow's uneasiness, he tugged at the sky knight's sleeve and whispered something to him.

Aerrow didn't know if Finn was insane or plain stupid. If they all liked Piper, the blonde suggested they all dated? What the hell?

And then he got really pissed off when he found out that Finn wasn't talking about anything like that. Not at all.

"It's ok to like males, just know that I'm taken." Aerrow threw the first punch, just like in his nightmare. He was furious that Finn was dense enough to think that way... In a way, he shouldn't blame him, not because he was blonde, but because he actually didn't know anything about Aerrow's interests in the opposite sex. Aerrow didn't see anything but red. Everything was going downhill for him. He put his neck on the line all these years and this is what he gets? He didn't get the girl, he didn't get the respect and now... now... look. He is going to get the fame after this.

Aerrow showed no romantic or lustful interest in any females so why should he beat Finn's face in for growing some balls and make a move on the only girl in the squad? That was why he should beat his face in. Because he took Piper away...

"Hey! Stop it! Stop! What are you doing Aerrow? You're killing him!" Aerrow didn't even hear her cries, her pleas for him to stop. He pushed her away blindly when she tried to stop him, her back slammed against a strong chest that held her fall, she was pretty shaken.

Junko got a hold of the furious redhead. Finn pounced on him at the opportunity granted by the massive wallop, sending an angry red fist across his cheek, he growled in anger.

"The worse you could've said is no."

He turned away... Again... With his bruises, and the girl beside him, kissing away his pain.

"But Piper... I love you."

It was already too late.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentines Day." Piper whispered as she brushed her gloved hands over the bright red crystal, she smiled lovingly at the man behind her as he tucked her gently beneath his warmth and caressed his red hair.<p>

"I love you, Piper."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it, review or favor.<strong>

**If you didn't, hit that back button.**


End file.
